


Beyond The Mirror

by Blackdemon21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2p!Kuroshitsuji, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, M/M, Out of Character, first time writing on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I entered the room, noticing the many cobwebs and dust bunnies that decorated the corners. As I continued looking over the room, I noticed something covered by an old-warn out-dusty tarp leaning against the wall directly in front of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing on this website so please be kind to me or not, I'm used to criticism; I also have terrible grammar so you have been warned.

(Ciel's POV)

I sat at my desk within my office, bored to death. For some strange reason nothing has happened that required my assistance. To ease the boredom, I began fiddling with my pen, scribbling random shapes and anything I could think of at the moment on a blank sheet of paper I found in one of the drawers of my desk.

After I realized a good couple hours had passed, I stood and left my office. There was obviously something better to do here, rather than sitting around waiting for the Queen to send me a letter. I walked through the empty halls of the manor, looking out the windows I passed to see Finnian tending to the garden, only to have Pluto come running over; that damn hell-hound trampled all the shrubbery and roses. I'll get Sebastian to plant them again, and make sure to punish that mutt as well. As I looked away from the scene, I happened to notice one of the many doors that lined the walls was open. I was curious, but I was also cautious as I approached the open door; I peeked into the room, just encase anyone had broken into the manor to try and kidnap me once again, but all I was met with was an empty room lit by a single window. I entered the room, noticing the many cobwebs and dust bunnies that decorated the corners. As I continued looking over the room, I noticed something covered by an old-warn out-dusty tarp leaning against the wall directly in front of me. How could I have not noticed the only object in an empty room? I approached the tarp and removed it to reveal a mirror; the design of the mirror was pretty simplistic. It was a normal full body mirror with a silver rim and glass that showed my reflection, but there was something very off about it. Whenever I moved a body part or shifted to one side, my reflection would do the complete opposite and what's worse is that my appearance didn't match what I was wearing what-so-ever. My reflection wore the same outfit as myself, but it was deep shade of black that I could hardly distinguish each piece of clothing from the other, my hair was now a mix of blue and violet, and my eyes were blood red. I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms as I moved left for my reflection moved right. I smiled and my reflection gave me the most terrifying sharp toothed grin I've ever seen in my entire life.

"What the hell!?"

"Hehe, now now, a child of your age shouldn't swear~"

I jerked back at the voice, similar to my own, but different in every way, especially the way he worded that sentence. "Wh-What the bloody hell is happening!? How are you speaking to me? You're just my reflection!" I shouted, not believing what was happening. "Oh Ciel, I'm so much more than a reflection and trust me, I'm very real," I could only stare in shock as a pale black nailed hand reached through the reflective surface, grabbing my wrist tightly as I was pulled into the mirror.

I found myself being shot out of the mirror and onto the floor of the room I was in. I stood, brushing the dust off my clothes and looking back in the mirror only to see my reflection was gone completely. This unnerved me, something was very off about this mirror and I feel as though Sebastian may have some answers for me.

I left the room and began walking down the hall that led to stairs that would take me to the foyer where most of the servants usually were, especially when I ordered them to clean the entire manor. When I passed a window, I saw that the moon was fully risen. Wasn't it the sun out the last time I checked and wasn't my garden crushed by Pluto? What's going on here? I ignored what I saw outside and continued walking, looking at the floor ahead of me, until I saw a spot of something red on the floor. It looked like a footprint. A metallic smell reached my nostrils and I couldn't help but feel a little frightened when the scent got thicker and I saw red hand prints on the wall and more footprints leading all the way to the staircase. My eyes were blown wide as I stood at the top of the steps, looking down at the sea of blood that painted the foyer along with the corpses of multiple people, each one of them being killed in a different way and standing in the center of this, holding a chef's knife dripping with blood, was Sebastian.

"What happened here?"

Sebastian's form twitched, before he looked over his shoulder and I was met with a pair of glowing red eyes that sent a cold chill down my spine. My brain was telling me to run, but my feet were glued to the ground as he turned toward me, taking long strides until he was only a few steps away. He clutched the knife in his hand tightly causing me to shut my eyes as I waited for death, but it never came; I opened my eyes some to see him leaning down to pull a man up by his hair. The man was crying out for mercy as Sebastian grinned like a maniac, pressing the blade up to his throat and cutting through the tissue, muscle, and bone until the male was decapitated, his body falling before my feet as the demon threw the head onto the floor with the rest of the bodies.

"Where did you go? You know you're never supposed leave without telling me Enfer," my windpipe was cut off as he wrapped a bloody hand around my throat, choking me. Who was Enfer? Could it be that he was talking about my reflection? "You didn't answer me Enfer," he spoke with venom in his voice as I choked out," I-I'm s-so-sorry." He dropped me, sucking his teeth,"that'll have to do for-hm? your scents changed, did you take a bath or something?" I didn't understand what he meant, but I have a feeling very bad feeling that when my reflection pulled me into the glass, it sent me somewhere. But where did I get sent to, this is obviously not my manor, but that's Sebastian-his personality is just different. I guess I should go along with it until I figure out where I am,"yeah, I just wanted to take a quick bath before coming to see what all the noise was about," I said with a fake smile. Hopefully he believed me, because that look on his face made me nervous,"...right," I was relieved to hear that he believed me. He cupped my cheek with a bloody hand and kissed me, the metallic taste of blood reached my tongue and I really wanted to push him away, but my body was paralyzed and stiff. He smirked at the bright red blush that made it onto my cheeks and walked past me, embedding the knife in wall.

I definitely need to find out where I am, because I feel as though that's not going to be the worse thing I'll have to deal with while I'm here.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, I decided to re-write the first chapter of this story in first person, since it's a little easier for me. Hopefully my grammar has gotten better, but I doubt it-anyways, here's the characteristics of the 2P!Kuroshitsuji characters I've described so far and the word they're in:**

** 2P!Sebastian:  **

**Unlike his 1P, this Sebastian is cold, heartless, bastard who you'll want to beat the living hell out of. He loves to torture his victims slowly and in the most painful way possible, by cutting them open with different knives and taking out their non-vital organs so they'll be alive to watch everything. He secretly loves 2P!Ciel, but the day he admits it is the day hell freezes over. Uses every type of knife except for a butter knife, they're too dull for his liking.**

** 2P!Ciel:  **

**He's literally the opposite of his 1P, especially when it comes to names(Ciel means heaven while Enfer means hell). He is a very big masochist so he doesn't mind when Sebastian stabs, punches, or chokes him every time he provokes the demon. He can't stand the taste of sweets and loves to steal Sebastian's knives, even though he gets beat half to death for taking them.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Back in the 1P world; 2P!Ciel POV)

I grinned as I found myself in my doubles world. Father had always told me about this place and our other selves who were both weak and each held different personalities from ourselves.

This world was pretty nice and the sun was fully risen, but I still missed the constant smell of blood reaching me every time I awoke. Speaking of blood, I wonder how Ciel is doing with my darling Sebastian; hopefully he can deal with his delightfully violent nature. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Ciel panicking, afraid of all the death that'll happen around him.

I left the room, humming to myself as my fathers silver pistol rested in my back pocket, all the slots filled with bullets-well, all except for one that I used on Sebastian this morning. I made my way to the foyer where all the servants were working, making sure everything was clean. I pouted, crossing my arms at the sight; my servants were lazy, rude, and could get very violent if angered and I absolutely loved it, but it was obvious that these ones were the complete opposite, just as I guessed.

I guess I'll have to act like my 1P for now. This is going to be sooo boring. I walked down the stairs, my eyes closed and my head held high in a prideful manor as I approached the maid, Mey-Rin, and I almost burst into laughter when I saw her polishing the rails of the stairs with shoe polish, not even my Mey would make such a stupid mistake.

"Mey-Rin, I believe you should look closely at what you're doing," I said, hiding a sharp toothed grin with my hand as she gasped, realizing her mistake,"Uwah! I-I'm very-very sorry young master, I'll fix it, just let me-" "Don't bother, I'll get Sebastian to take care of it, you just go wash the clothes and don't mess up this time." Mey-Rin scrambled to her feet and gave me a quick bow before running off toward the laundry room.

I could no longer hold back my laughter as I began laughing so hard my stomach hurt,"the people in this world are complete idiots! Hahahaha!" I said, holding my stomach. I wiped the tears from eyes as my laughing died down and removed my eyepatch, revealing the contract I made with Sebastian. I wonder if the contract will work with this Sebastian, hopefully it will.

"Sebastian, come here."

"Is there something you require my lord?" I looked over shoulder at the sound of the familiar, yet distant calm, smooth, voice. Wiping the grin off my face, I regained my composure and said,"Mey-Rin has tarnished the wood, clean this up before it stains," I glared at the demon standing before me, but secretly I held amusement in those red eyes of mine.

"I'll be in my office, bring me a snack once you're done, but nothing sweet."

"No sweets? That's very strange, usually you ask me to bring you something sweet before dinner," he said with an eyebrow raised,"I just don't have a sweet tooth today," I guess Ciel likes sweets, but those things are disgusting, I'd rather have the sweet taste of blood rather than sugar. I walked back upstairs, searching for Ciel's office. It's probably in the same place as mine, but you really can't be sure when you're in a world opposite from your own. I reached for the knob of a door and opened it to see that my suspicions were correct, all the rooms in this world are still in the same place as the doors in my manor. As I entered the room, I saw how perfectly clean it was, not a single thing was out of place nor was there a single speck of dust to be found. I couldn't help but pout at this moment, this place was way to orderly for my tastes, my home was clean from time to time but it was never completely spotless like this dull place.

I walked around the wooden desk, trailing my fingertips over the smooth surface, I'm so used to feeling the lines that I carved into the wood that I began digging my blackened nails into the surface and scratching at it until I could feel the smoothness begin to ware away. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening caused me to jerk my hand back as Sebastian entered, carrying a silver tray.

I sat on the desk, smiling as Sebastian approached me with the tray of snacks I asked for,"thank you Sebastian," I said, taking the tray from him and setting it beside me as I grabbed a finger sandwich and placed it in my mouth and jumped off my desk and approached Sebastian, keeping my hands behind my back as I felt the pistol in my back pocket and the edge of my lips curled up into a sinister grin. It was time that I had a little fun in this world.

"Sebastian, I wish to practice my shooting," I said, walking up to him and standing on my toes so our faces were about an inch apart,"then I'll go prepare your horse-" "No, just stand there, it's an order," I said, pulling the pistol from my back pocket, aiming for his forehead. I grinned insanely, finally I would be able spill blood again. I pulled the trigger, "accidentally" faltering so the gun was pointed at his chest as I fired all the rounds, each bullet hitting its intended target, his heart. I know the injuries wouldn't kill him, but the sight of the red stain starting to appear on the front of his shirt and the few droplets soaking into the carpet sent a wonderful chill throughout my body.

The bloodlust I felt grew as my irises dilated and a sharp toothed grin graced my features as I reloaded my gun, with some stray bullets in my jacket pocket. Just as I was about to pull the trigger again, a gloved hand grabbed my wrist in a death grip. "Se-Sebastian, what are you doing!? Release me, that's an order!" I shouted, my expression turning into one of anger. "I don't follow your orders-now, tell me who you are and what you've done with my master," I could hear the venom in each word and my anger turned into insanity as I grinned, tilting my head to the side like a curious dog.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out~"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. I also have some more information on the 2P's that I never explained in the first chapter.**

** 2P!Ciel:  **

**Uses his fathers silver pistol to kill his victims. If he has gone more than an hour without seeing blood, he'll become "trigger happy" and pump his victims full of bullets or try to play a game of hide and seek where the victim hides and if he can't find them they get to survive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(2P!Ciel's POV)**

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out~"

I stifled a laugh at the sight of his expression. He looked absolutely furious, I wonder if he's going to kill me if I tell him where Ciel is. "Answer my questions!" He growled, his eyes burning red. "Okay, I'll tell you who I am. My name is Enfer Phantomhive, I'm the opposite of your master Ciel," Sebastian released my hand and glared at me,"where is Ciel?" He asked, holding back a growl that rose up from he throat. "Your lovely master happens to be in my world at the moment. I hope he doesn't die by the time you find him, hehe."

Sebastian grabbed me by the front of the collar and slammed me into the wall with such great force that I could hear it crack behind,"return my master at once before I murder you in the most brutal fashion." I cocked a brow then burst into laughter, surprising him to the point where he dropped me. "It would be very difficult to kill me Sebby dear, because I'm a little more than human," I said, caressing his cheek as my red eyes began to glow like his own. "You're a demon?" He asked and I simply shook my head, then corrected him.

"Close, but wrong. I happen to be a half-demon."

**(Ciel's POV; The 2P World)**

It took me a good couple minutes before I regained my composure and realized what had just happened. I can't believe Sebastian killed all these people and kissed me as well, there must be something wrong with his head for him to do something so vulgar.

I walked down the steps and practically threw up at the sight of one of the bodies; the man was cut open and most of the organs had been removed and splayed out around the room. Another body appeared to have been run through with something large and sharp, and others were covered in bullet wounds. The scene reminded me of something that would be out of a horror story.

I carefully meanuverede around the corpses till I reached the door and ran outside as fast as I could. I was so relieved to breath in fresh air rather than the scent of blood. I hoped to have a moment of peace and quiet so I could understand what's happening, but that silence was broken when I felt the ground start to rumble and a giant red eyed creature came running toward me.

My eyes widened when I got a better view of the creature and saw it was Pluto, and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. "Wait! Stop you damn hound!" I shouted and the white hellhound came to a halt before me, panting and wagging his tail happily. "You actually obey my commands?" I questioned and Pluto responded with a bark and laid at my feet, nudging my hand with his muzzle and whimpered.

I sighed, knowing that this dog wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did, so I began running my fingers through his white fur, watching as the hound closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. I stopped petting him after my arm started to hurt and his eyes opened once again to look into my own. "My arm hurts, I'm not going to pet you anymore so go away."

Pluto sat up and tilted his head to the side, confused by my command,"I told you to go away Pluto, don't you understand?"

"His name is vermiculus not Pluto, I don't understand how you could forget the name of your favorite guard dog."

I jumped at the sound of the voice and looked over my shoulder to see Sebastian standing behind me, his arms crossed and his shredded tailcoat removed. "Why doesn't he listen to my commands?" I asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this,"Vermiculus always obeys your commands since you were the one trained him after we got him from that village. He may not recognize you because of your new scent and appearance."

"Right, I guessed that. Hey Vermiculus, it's me, Enfer," I said with a fake smile, but it seems that wasn't enough to fool the dog when he began growling at me. I took a step back, shocked by the hounds sudden outburst, then looked back at Sebastian who signed, rubbing his temples and said,"abire Vermiculus," with those words the dog left with a huff.

"Was that Latin?" I asked. Sebastian nodded,"when that disobedient hound doesn't obey a command in English, he'll obey if it's in Latin." He walked down the steps and stopped in front of me, leaning down to gently caress my cheek, before tightening his grasp to the point where it left small welts on my skin. "Se-Seba-Sebastian, it hurts. Let go," I pleaded only for his grasp to tighten even more.

"Stop lying, you know you're not a very good actor," he released me, grinning as he sharpened a black nail and tilted my head up to look him in the eye when he stood. "Y'know, it's been so long since I've seen a 1P in our world," I was completely confused on what he was talking about. Why did he call me a 1P? What does that term even mean?

"What do you mean by 1P?" I asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow then his expression changed to one of realization,"oh, most of you don't know about the mirror, so allow me to explain. You are in an alternate world where everyone is opposite from the ones you know," Sebastian explained. So that meant I was stuck in another universe with a bunch of psychopaths-yeah, I'm gonna be dead by the time I find my way back to my world.

"Don't look so scared, I've always wanted to cut open one of you and see how long you'll live," he said with a chuckle, dragging his claw across my throat. I was terrified, without Sebastian being here to protect me, I'll be killed in an instant. "Hm, you know what, I don't think I'll kill you just yet, I want to see how long you'll last before begging for someone to kill you." He walked away, laughing under his breath while my knees have out and I fell to the ground, trembling like a chihuahua. I really hope I can find my way back to the manor soon, before what he said becomes true.

**(Enfer's POV)**

"A half-demon? How is that possible?" Sebastian asked. I giggled, putting a finger to my lips as if to say 'keep this a secret' and said,"I begged my darling Sebastian to turn me into a demon, but it appears I can't become a full demon unless I get blood of hell born demon, so I'm only half." I loved the shocked expression that showed on his face, it was absolutely hilarious.

"That still doesn't mean I can't kill you if you don't return my young master from that hellish world," Sebastian said, baring his fangs. "That may be the case since your young master can't return unless the both of us are looking in the mirror, so you'll have to stick with me until then, love."

I put my hands behind my back and walked past the demon, humming one of my favorite songs from when I was a child and left the office. Until I get bored of this world, I'm going to have a lot of fun watching these silly humans writhe in pain as I paint this world red with blood.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Here's another thing to describe a new character that has appeared in this story.**

** 2P!Pluto:  **

**Instead of going by the name Pluto, this hellhound prefers the name Vermiculus, or Crimson in Latin. He is a lot more obedient than Pluto and usually stays in his human form unless he's outside. Unlike his counterpart, he can't stand it when Sebastian gives him orders so he'll do thing to intentionally get the demon annoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ciel's POV)**

After I had regained control of my body, I automatically ran upstairs and into that empty room that held the mirror that I came in through and looked to see that my reflection was missing, or should I call him Enfer as the Sebastian from this world called him. I put my hand against the glass, waiting for it to go through, only to feel nothing but a flat surface. "Why can't I go through? It worked before," I said to myself, pushing against the glass.

"That's not going to work."

I yelped at the sound of Sebastian's voice and turned to see him leaning against the door frame, watching me with an amused look. "What do you mean by that, I went through when I first came here," I said, watching him carefully as he walked over to the mirror, tapping the glass with a black nail. I jumped back when the surface rippled like water, then turned to the demon who said,"this mirror can be a little tricky-if you want to get back to your world, you'll have to wait for Enfer to get bored," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I-I don't understand," I heard him let out an annoyed huff then say,"it means you can't go back unless both you and your double are at the mirror at the same time. Knowing Enfer's violent tendencies around new people, I doubt you'll get back soon."

I sighed, pressing my forehead to the glass then moving away as I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment. I was going to just sit and wait. "What are you doing?" I could tell by the way Sebastian was speaking that he was raising an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here and waiting for him to come to the mirror," I said, crossing my arms as I watched mirror, that showed the same room we were in, but no one was standing there. "You're a really stubborn child, but I don't think I want you starving yourself by waiting here for years," I let out a surprised yelp when I felt him pick me up then throw me over his shoulder like some kind of bag. "Wh-What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!? Release me this instant, that's an order!" I demanded, hitting his back with my fists as I squirmed in his grasp.

"You really think that contract you made is gonna work on me? Even if it did, I don't listen to orders, no matter what the case may be-now stop struggling before I decide to change my mind about killing you," he said with venom in each word. I held my tongue and let him carry me, even though it was very uncomfortable.

The silence between us was thick enough to cut through so I decided to break it. "Sebastian..." I said, looking over my shoulder to see his eyes shift toward me, which I took as a sign for me to ask something since I didn't get a response. "What's the difference between you and the one in my world. From what I've seen, you don't act that different."

"You've got to be kidding me? I've met that weak demon, and unlike him, I don't hesitate when it comes to killing, I rarely make contracts since I'm not a patient person. You've seen that I love blood shed and don't care if something is messy or not," I listened intently as he explained the differences. "What about my double, Enfer. How is he?" I asked curiously. "Enfer's psychotic, the main reason why I made a contract with him. He doesn't like sweets like you probably do, he can get a little trigger happy if he isn't watch carefully, and he does have a pretty nice smile when he's happy."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the tone of his voice change. It turned from annoyance to what sounded like longing, almost like what a lovers would sound like when they missed another dearly. Could it be that Sebastian was in love with Enfer? No, that can't be right, their personalities just don't match, but it may be true since both are psychotic killers that don't show mercy.

"Now that I've answered your questions, you answer some of mine," Sebastian said. "Fine, what is it?" I asked in a bored tone. "What's your name? I don't just wanna call you a 1P all the time," he said. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, son to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and-" "Okay, okay, I didn't ask for your life story."

Sebastian finally set me down after God knows how many hours of walking. "Where did you bring me?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. "This is Enfer's room, I brought you here so you can put on his clothes," Sebastian said, opening the door so I could walk inside as I was met with such a grotesque sight that it could make the fact that the foyer was covered in blood and corpses was normal, which may be right from the setting I'm in at the moment.

The room itself smelled like a decaying corpse, blood stained the walls, floor, window, and ceiling, what appeared to be claw marks were along the walls-not even an inch apart, I wanted to scream when I saw what looked like a decaying arm peek out from the closet, and what terrified me the most were the bodies of my parents, or should I say Enfer's parents since mine weren't killed by bullets and they were buried beside each other beside the mansion in my world, leaning against a blood stained wall, their bodies decorated with bullet holes as their skin slowly peeled off their dead bodies to reveal maggots crawling beneath the dead flesh, eating them from the inside out.

"What happened in here?! It looks like hell itself!" I shouted, covering my mouth and nose from the disgusting smell. "Right, I forgot to mention that Enfer likes to use this as his personal torture room. He also like to keep the bodies of his victims as long as he can and play with them like dolls," Sebastian explained as he approached the closet, moving a skeleton out of the way to pick out an outfit for me.

He pulled out a simple red button up shirt, which I was sure wasn't that color originally, with a white long coat with black on the lapels and cuffs, a cravat that was red with black stripes, and a pair of blood red shorts. "Why do you want me to put on his clothing?" I asked, removing my coat and beginning to unbutton my dress shirt, being careful where set it as I put it on the bed.

I grabbed the red dress shirt and began to slowly put each button through the correct hole. I was smart enough to dress myself without the help of some demon. "You have to do this so I don't have to explain to every person who knows Enfer that he's in your world for the time being," Sebastian said as I put on those red pants he picked out, then the coat that I was going to button up when Sebastian pushed it off my shoulders a bit. "He wears it like this," I nodded and draped the cravat on my neck, then looked to Sebastian for help. Sebastian sighed and tied the cravat so tight that I could hardly breath.

"Does he really wear it like this, it feels like I'm being choked to death," I stated, pulling at it until I could feel it loosen to the point where I could breath again. "Enfer was a little masochist. If it left a bruise or made him bleed he absolutely loved it and that's one of the ways I could tell you weren't him," Sebastian explained. I gulped, knowing that this meant I would have to deal with getting injuries in many ways while I was here.

"Stop looking so scared. That psychotic brat was also a sadist, why do you think he does this to people," Sebastian said, gesturing to the entire room,"now come on, I'll explain everything you need to know when your fiancé gets here." Those words sent chills down my spine as I froze in place thinking only one thing, someone please save me.

**(Enfer's POV; The 1P World)**

"A big green worm with rolling eyes crawls through your stomach and out your eyes; your stomach turns a slimy green and pus pours out like whipping cream!" I sang as I skipped through the halls of Ciel's manor, giggling like a child in a candy store. "You spread it on a slice of bread and that's what you eat when you're dead!" I shouted with an insane laugh, about to walk down the stairs that led to the foyer when I saw someone standing there, a girl wearing a bright pink dress with golden blonde hair up in pigtails with emerald green eyes. Could it be that this was the Elizabeth in this world? How wonderful could this day get!?

I ran down the stairs wrapping my arms around the girl, knowing that she'd be the complete opposite of my Lizzie, meaning she wouldn't mind if I hugged her or not. "Hello Lizzie, what are you doing here?" I asked in a happy tone, my smile never fading as she gave me a surprised look. "I wanted to see if you want to come with me to see the fireworks display tonight, but...um, if you're not feeling well we don't need to go," she said. "I'm perfectly fine Lizzie, I'm just really happy to see you after so long," I said with a kind smile, noticing that her eyes softened and she said,"oh, if that's it, then I'm glad that you've started smiling again."

"I'll go get Sebastian to bring the carriage to the front of the manor, while you can go wait outside for a second and I'll be right out there to see you," I held her hand in my own and placed a light kiss to her knuckles, laughing internally at the sight of the blush that powdered her cheeks. "O-Okay, please don't take to long Ciel," she said as she pushed the door open and walked outside as the door silently shut behind her.

I put a hand to my mouth as my mouth stretched into my signature Cheshire Cat grin as I called out for Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to come here," as I said this, the demon appeared in front of me with eyes narrowed in anger, and I loved it. Maybe he'd choke me just like my precious Sebastian. "Oh? I thought you didn't obey my orders Sebby dear," I said with a tilt of my head. "I don't, but until I get my master back, I have no other choice-now, what do you want you little brat," he snarled. "Now, now, Sebby, that wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Just tell me what you want," he demanded. "I need for you to hook up the horses so you can take Lizzie and I to see the fireworks display tonight," as I mention Lizzie's name, Sebastian looked absolutely horrified. "The young masters fiancé is here? How could I have been so absent minded?" I lifted both my hands to his face, caressing his cheeks and said,"it's okay Sebastian, just go prepare the carriage and don't worry about such a silly thing," my tone sweet and claming as he continued glaring at me with those cold red eyes as he walked away to do as I asked.

I continued singing under my breath as I walked outside to see Elizabeth still standing where I asked her to. What an obedient little girl. "Thank you for waiting Lizzie, Sebastian should be bringing carriage around in a few more minutes," I said in a sugar sweet tone, trying to give her a genuine smile, but failing miserably. Never have I had a genuine smile ever since mother and father were murdered.

A couple minutes passed and the carriage pulled up with Sebastian sitting in the riders seat, holding the horses reigns. "Shall we be on our way?" I asked, holding open the door for her, earning a thank you from her as I stepped in behind her, letting the door close behind us. I heard the horses neigh as the carriage lurched forward and we began to make our way into town where the display would be seen from.

**(Ciel's POV; Back in the 2P World)**

I was led through the halls as Sebastian explained to me how I should act if I wanted to fool anyone. "Enfer is always wear that damn grin of his, if he's not grinning he's singing that annoying song of his," Sebastian said, rubbing his temple. "What song are you talking about?" I asked. "He calls it the hearse song, from a poem his parents would read to him. If I hear that damn song one more time, I'll rip out his vocal cords," he said, irritation very obvious in the tone of his voice.

"anything else I should know?" I asked. "Hm...nothing I can think of, just act annoyingly happy and you'll be fine," Sebastian said. I sighed, this meant I would have to act a lot like Alois. Could this day get any worse?

We stood at the top of the stairs and I saw most of the corpses had been removed, but the pool of blood remained as a girl who looked a lot like Elizabeth stood in front of the door, wearing a simple black dress that came down to her feet with black gloves. Her gold hair wasn't in pigtails like I was used to, instead she was wearing it down, and her green eyes looked cold and serious. I took a deep breath as I smiled as wide as I could, running down the stairs to greet the girl, only for her to stop me by putting a hand out and pushing me back.

"Aww, Lizzie, that wasn't very nice~" I said, mimicking that sing-song voice I heard Enfer give me before I was pulled through the mirror. "I thought we talked about this Enfer. No touching, and don't call me Lizzie, I hate that with a passion," she said in a dark tone that sent a cold chill up my spine. "Okay then Elizabeth, may I ask what you're doing here?" I said, rocking on my heels. "I came to see if you were got the letter from the queen yet, but it seems you've been pretty busy here. I can tell that those ones must be Sebastian's work," she said, pointing to the corpses hanging from the chandelier.

"Who else could kill in such a lovely fashion?" I said with a fake smile. On the inside I was yelling at myself for saying such things until heard footsteps approach me from behind and I turned to see Sebastian.

"Midford."

"Michealis."

I could feel the tension between the two as I heard them hiss out each other's name with such ferocity that I expected them to attack each other. "What do you want you worthless dog?" She asked, Sebastian's eye twitching from the insult. "I could ask you the same thing, pampered bitch."

I was shocked by the insults they spat at each other. Did they have something against each other? "Now, now, Sebby dear, no bad language around our guest," I practically threw up in my mouth at the name I called him, but it was worth it to survive in this backwards world. I heard Sebastian snarl before walking off, leaving the two of us alone. "Thank you for getting rid of that dirty mutt. I came here to bring you this..." She held out a white envelope with the queens seal on it. "When you read, come let me in town so we can get some information from the Scottland Yard," I took the letter from her and nodded as she turned and left the manor.

I broke the seal on the envelope and read the letter to myself, my eyes widened to the size of saucers. Whatever the queen wanted me to do, I would accept it with great honor, but doing this would be considered a death wish. If I ever received a crime like this, I would decline it in a heartbeat, but since I wouldn't know how the queen would react in this world. I had no other choice.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Here is another character description for Elizabeth in this chapter. I also tried to make it a little longer, but I'm pretty sure the authors note added to the length.**

**The song Enfer is singing is called "The Hearse Song."**

 

** 2P!Elizabeth: **

**She I praised by every member of her family for being a skilled sword fighter, all of them look up to her. She hates being called Lizzie, wearing bright colors or being touched. Her personality would be considered cold and dark, never since her childhood has she been happy. Her and Sebastian are complete enemies since she knows he is in love with Enfer and she wants to protect him. She hates Enfer's childish personality and slaps him if he's not on track, but it usually doesn't work.**


End file.
